


Heridas de guerra

by samej



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Donna, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo sabe Mike, que nunca se ha sentido tan solo. Lo sabe Harvey, que echa de menos lo que no debería.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heridas de guerra

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el [meme musical](http://samej.livejournal.com/148725.html).

_you have always worn your flaws upon your sleeve_  
 _and I have always buried them deep beneath the ground_  
 _dig them out, let's finish what we started_  
 _dig them out, so nothing's left untouched_  
  
 _bastille - flaws_

Después de todo lo que pasó, el ambiente en la oficina parece haber vuelto por fin a la normalidad; y sin embargo algunos saben que no es así, que hay algo diferente, algo que cambia el flujo normal de las cosas. Lo sabe Mike, que nunca se ha sentido tan solo. Lo sabe Harvey, que echa de menos lo que no debería. 

Y lo sabe Donna, que les mira a los dos, y no tiene dudas de qué lado toma porque ella siempre estará del lado de Harvey, pero hay algo en la dureza de su pelea y en la mirada de Mike que le hace acercarse también a él, porque siempre le ha parecido un cachorrito abandonado. Es alguien que busca ya no un objetivo, sino un camino que seguir, y hasta ahora se lo había dado Harvey y desde la pelea está como perdido, y cuando cree que nadie le ve (pero ella lo ve todo) se le pierden los minutos mirándole desde la distancia. 

Donna suspira.

**

El problema es que a Harvey no le gusta que le manden, y de ahí viene la raíz tanto de su éxito como de su legendaria incapacidad para aceptar una derrota. No es que no entienda por qué lo hizo Mike pero no es tanto el problema de lo que hizo, si no el cómo. En parte es eso lo que más le duele, el ridículo cuando Mike no apareció, la sensación de que se había tirado hacia atrás en una estúpida prueba de confianza y era demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a caer de espaldas al suelo.

A veces coinciden en la cafetería, cuando incluso Donna se ha ido a casa y solo quedan los adictos al trabajo y los asociados esclavizados; y Mike intenta hablarle normal y de verdad que Harvey se lo piensa, pero la sensación de vértigo no desaparece, no puede dejar de pensar en que cuanto más alejado de Mike esté, mejor va a ser a la larga. 

Mike tiene suerte si le habla al menos, y ésto solo si hay alguien delante porque Harvey no se puede permitir mostrar debilidad, y considera que el enfado con Mike lo es, así que lo mismo suelta algún comentario sarcástico sobre lo mal que lleva la corbata o le hace alguna pregunta absurda sobre algún caso; y, o bien sale, o se pone el café con toda la indiferencia que es capaz hasta que le escucha dejar la cafetería con un suspiro frustrado. 

No respira bien hasta que oye la puerta cerrarse.

**

Ya no funcionan como antes. No solo es el hecho de que no trabajen juntos, si no que Donna empieza a pensar que no saben cómo hacerlo separados. Recuerda cómo era el Harvey pre-Mike, y es igual pero _no lo es_ , le falta algo, una fluidez que ahora no termina de recuperar.

Cuando hablas de personas el todo no es solo la suma de las partes y las partes no se comportan igual que cuando eran un todo. La fisión ha hecho que pierdan algo por el camino.

Se han malacostumbrado, y Harvey exige a los demás cosas imposibles de hacer ya sea porque no tienen la mente de Mike, o porque son incapaces de pasarse horas leyendo ochocientas páginas de un documento legal. Se frustra, y Harvey frustrado nunca augura nada bueno.

Y la falta de disciplina de Harvey unida a la confianza que se profesaban ha contagiado a Mike, que trabaja con energía pero tiende a hacer las cosas a su manera, lo que puede resultar brillante (pocas veces) o mal (la mayoría). Porque Mike no termina de entender que no todos se pueden arriesgar como lo hacía Harvey, que no tienen la capacidad de sacar un as de la manga detrás de otro. No todos son Harvey, o Jessica, y la seguridad que había llegado a adquirir se resiente. 

—No es mi problema —es la contestación de Harvey cuando Jessica se lo hace notar. 

Donna quita el dedo del comunicador y deja de escucharles. 

**

La firma celebra una fiesta para informar sutilmente a las demás de que se encuentra financialmente sana y recuperada. La realidad es que todo lo están sacando de la fusión y que los socios senior han tenido que pagar una parte, pero todo sea por mantener la fachada. La asistencia es obligatoria y hay que ir de gala, y Mike se mira al espejo mientras pone un video de youtube para intentar ponerse la pajarita. Parece que fue ayer cuando estaba en una limusina y uno de los mejores abogados de la ciudad perdía el tiempo en hacerle el nudo, y en realidad han pasado meses, y Mike respira hondo mientras intenta olvidar los ojos de Harvey, tan cerca; su puta sonrisa, tan brillante. 

Se promete no beber porque bastante ridículo ha hecho ya en su vida como para encima ponerse en evidencia ante sus compañeros de trabajo mientras se arrodilla delante de Harvey para pedirle que vuelvan a ser amigos.

Le envía un mensaje a Donna, “¿de verdad es totalmente necesario el esmóquin?" y seguido otro, "¿y que vaya?”. Donna le contesta casi al momento, “ponte ya la pajarita y sal o vas a llegar tarde”.

Maldita Donna.

**

Harvey ha salido de casa ya con un par de copas encima, porque lo último que le apetece en este momento es tener que aguantar a gente sobrio. Gente a la que ya le cuesta soportar en días de trabajo y que ahora tiene que ver también en la única noche que tiene libre en toda la semana. Pide otra copa según llega y está aún con los codos en la barra cuando siente una presencia a su lado.

—Harvey.

Oh, genial.

—Hola, Louis. 

—Me he enterado de que no te ha salido todo tan bien como creías en el último caso, eh.

Aprieta la mandíbula.

—Lo he cerrado.

—Sí, claro, pero a qué precio. Estás perdiendo tu toque. 

— Al menos yo tengo un toque que perder, Louis.

Tiene que reconocer que no es lo mejor que podría haber dicho, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

—Cualquiera diría que ese toque se llama Mike Ross, eh. 

—Mira, Louis, he ganado todos los casos antes de tener a Ross y lo seguiré haciendo-

—Tranquilo, fiera. Si ya me sé tus récords, pero solo hay que comparar los resultados —le corta, estirando los dedos alrededor de su compa de champán y sonriendo ladino.

Se le amarga el licor en la boca. Antes Louis no era capaz de hacerle daño. Termina la copa de un trago y se decide por el método de ignorarle, porque con Louis siempre funciona.

Esta vez no es una excepción.

**

Para haber decidido no beber, Mike está bastante borracho, y se siente un poco una mierda porque se le desenrosca la lengua en la boca, tiene ganas de hablar, de decir lo que no debe y lo único que se lo impide es que a cada esquina que mira hay algo que le tortura, porque en una está Rachel y esquiva su mirada, en otra está Harvey y _no_ la esquiva, se mantiene impasible, fría. Coge otra cerveza para ver si es la séptima la que le deja en el estado en el que quiere estar, donde no les ve ni les oye (la puta risa de Harvey, sarcástica y seca, le llena los oídos y duele pensar en el tiempo que hace que no va dirigida a él).

Donna se le acerca y le quita discretamente la cerveza de la mano.

—Cualquiera diría que estás buscando que te echen, Mike. 

—De qué hablas, Donna, dame mi cerveza.

—No.

—Te odio —replica, haciendo pucheros. Ya le da igual.

—Por dios, Mike, qué narices te pasa. 

Mike coge aire para contestarle pero se lo piensa mejor. 

—Que no tenía que haber venido. Estoy borracho en, en la puta Zona Cero y no sé ni por qué he venido. Mejor me voy a casa.

—No puedes. 

—¿Qué?

Jessica aparece a su espalda y le habla, casi sin pararse en su camino.

—Va a haber un brindis después entre Edward y yo y no quiero que nadie se lo pierda. Así que aguantas. 

Suspira, dejando de pelear por au cerveza. Donna le da un golpecito de ánimo en el hombro.

**

Harvey paladea el alcohol en la boca antes de darle otro trago y dejar el vaso vacío en la bandeja de un camarero. Sabe que no debería porque últimamente beber le deprime más de lo que le alegra (otra cosa que le ha jodido Mike Ross), pero no mejor eso que mirarle y recorda. Se pregunta de dónde habrá sacado el esmóquin, y al momento se reprende por ello porque le debería dar igual todo lo que tuviera que ver con él. 

Piensa irse en cuanto den el maldito brindis y eso si es que es capaz de aguantarlo por completo. 

La respuesta es, obviamente, que no, y Harvey escucha la parte de Jessica pero desaparece cuando llama a Edward para felicitarse mutuamente por haber salvado la firma. 

A Harvey le dan ganas de subir y escupirles a la cara.

El servicio está desierto y Harvey mea y se lava la cara y las manos con desgana. 

Cuando está a punto de salir, la puerta se abre con fuerza y Mike entra.

**

Empieza de repente, como siempre. Está mirando hablar a Edward, el maldito acento inglés al que inevitablemente ha cogido manía, sus modales casi insultantes, todo él le ofende y le enfada y le recuerda a Harvey y a su mirada en el baño de la oficina. 

Jessica le ha buscado al principio para confirmar que estaba, al parecer (no duda que lo ha hecho con todos y cada uno de la oficina) pero ahora parece ignorarle y hay otras cosas, como el calor y el alcohol; el recuerdo de sus ojos en aquel baño, la traición, es casi demasiado, le cuesta respirar, los pensamientos incoherentes le llenan y se da la vuelta todo lo discreto que puede, que no es mucho. Aparta a la gente hasta que llega al servicio, empujando la puerta en el proceso, abre el grifo a tope, se remanga con prisa y se desata la pajarita del cuello de un tirón.

Moja las manos y se lava la cara con agua fría y se apoya con ambos brazos en el lavabo, intentando respirar y recuperando fuerzas, y es entonces cuando levanta la mirada y le ve tras él, con una mano alzada, titubeante, como a punto de tocarle. La idea le genera un escalofrío que le hace encogerse sobre sí mismo. 

—¿Estás bien?

Aún no está con fuerzas para hablar así que asiente y mueve la mano quitándole importancia. Se quedan en silencio un par de minutos y Mike se empieza a sentir capaz de enfrentarse a esto.

—Estoy bien. 

—Sí, ya veo lo bien que estás. Tienes una pinta estupenda. Es lo que tienen los ataques de ansiedad, que lo dejan a uno como nuevo.

—Qué más te da a ti. 

—Si te vas a morir aquí y voy a ser el primer sospechoso, me preocupa.

—Ja, ja. Y además tienes un móvil, no lo olvides. Cualquiera de la oficina podría dar fé de lo que me odias.

—Hasta Harold podría ganar el caso. 

Se da la vuelta, mirándole todo lo mal que puede y apoya el culo contra el lavabo. Termina de quitarse la pajarita y la mira dar vueltas entre sus dedos. Puede ver el traje de Harvey, las manos de nuevo en sus bolsillos, pero no encuentra valor para levantar la cara. 

**

Harvey chasquea la lengua en desaprobación general de Mike, a pesar del alivio ahora que respira con normalidad.

—Trae aquí eso —le coge la pajarita de la mano, y se la anuda con cuidado, procurando no mirarle a los ojos e intentando dejarla lo más suelta posible, pero le roza la barbilla y la mandíbula y puede jurar cómo Mike se echa un poco hacia atrás con cada toque. Harvey podría admitir que siente casi chispazos en cada roce, que algo le tira del estómago cada vez que ve cómo se humedece los labios; pero no lo hace porque admitirlo sería abrir la puerta que cerró herméticamente aquel día. Harvey no tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra, aunque sea una tan lista como Mike Ross.

Y por dios que no va a dejar que la puta atracción que siente le haga caer en ello. 

—Lo hice por ti. Por nosotros —susurra, y su aliento está caliente y huele a cerveza.

—No, Mike —niega mientras se aleja. 

O más bien lo intenta, porque Mike le ha cogido de las solapas de la chaqueta con las dos manos y le mantiene en su sitio, y de repente levanta la cabeza y Harvey comprende el error de no haber huido a tiempo. 

—Harvey. Tenía que ser así y lo sabes —explica, con toda la esperanza del mundo en los ojos, intensos y brillantes—, no me creo que lo pienses de otra manera. Quería decírtelo, pero hubieras encontrado la manera de convencerme para que hiciéramos alguna otra locura y yo vivo en el filo aquí, Harvey.

—Pero yo siempre te he mantenido en este lado, Mike, y no me diste la oportunidad, me jugué todo por ti y me _traicionaste_.

Y sube las manos para apartar las de Mike pero pierden la fuerza y el objetivo y se quedan a mitad de camino, agarradas a ellas, con el pulgar sobre la muñeca, sintiendo el pulso acelerado de Mike en sus dedos. 

—No veía otra salida, Harvey. No veía otra. Tienes que creerme. No soy... no soy lo mismo. Desde entonces.

_Sin ti_ , no dice, pero es lo que Harvey escucha y eso sí que duele.

Porque lo peor de todo es que lo hace, le cree, y en ese momento, mirándole a los ojos, piensa que podría olvidarlo todo, que podría perdonárselo y volverían a ser como antes, pero algo en su interior se revela contra ello, contra ceder tan fácil, y consigue sacar las fuerzas para quitar sus manos de la chaqueta. 

—Eso no cambia nada.

**

Malo, piensa Donna, cuando ve a Mike (borracho, a juzgar por cómo anda) ir hacia el baño, donde ha visto entrar a Harvey hace cinco minutos. Se piensa en ir detrás pero Louis requiere su atención y no puede hacer más que sonreír y rezar porque no se maten. Edward y Jessica siguen hablando sobre las diferentes trayectorias que pueden seguir en jerga que a nadie le interesa más allá del “no os vamos a subir los sueldos” subyacente, y Donna mira la puerta del servicio con aprensión.

Están tardando mucho.

Asiente a lo que dice Louis y lo procesa cuando se separa de su lado y ve hacia donde se dirige. Saca el móvil, le manda un mensaje a Harvey (sea lo que sea lo que está pasando, se estén peleando o discutiendo, mejor que Louis no lo tenga que ver, o irá con el cuento donde Jessica tan rápido que no les dará tiempo ni a buscar una excusa). Todo está demasiado inestable, a punto de explotar y lo que menos necesitan Harvey, Mike o la firma es una discusión interna en la que se vea involucrado un socio y un asociado. 

**

Mike no quiere creerlo, y se niega a hacerlo porque si no no sería Mike Ross. Las manos de Harvey se separan de las suyas pero no pone espacio entre ellos y es casi más agobiante así, le llega el olor de su after shave mezclado con el del whisky cuando habla y le marea. 

—Sí que lo cambia. Escucha, mira, escucha.

—Déjalo, Mike.

—No, necesito que escuches esto, por favor, Harvey, por favor.

Dios, odia suplicar pero necesita, lo necesita. 

—Tienes que saber que a pesar de todo, a pesar de lo que creas, y a pesar de cómo resultó, siempre vas a poder confiar en mí, Harvey. Sé que crees que no, y, y lo puedo entender pero es así.

Harvey se queda callado, y traga saliva, y Mike siente tentaciones de volver a agarrarle de la chaqueta y acercarle a él y besarle. 

Y que sea lo que tenga que ser.

**

El problema de Harvey, en realidad y desde que apareció, en el fondo, es Mike. Porque, y se da cuenta en ese momento, cuando Mike le mira a los ojos y le dice que puede confiar en él, cuando los baja un segundo y a Harvey se le encoge el estómago en un puño automáticamente, en ese momento ve que no hay nada que hacer porque en algún punto del futuro acabará volviendo a confiar en él y solo puede retrasar lo inevitable tanto como pueda. 

Cierra los ojos dos, tres segundos y casi siente a Mike acercarse un milímetro a él, puede que queriendo, puede que por influencia del alcohol y su móvil suena en el bolsillo, salvado por la campana, demos gracias al cielo, aleluya.

Mike coge aire y tiene la sensación de que se acercan aún más y es absurdo porque estaban a un metro y ahora están a centímetros, y Harvey mira el móvil y le entra el pánico porque toma conciencia de cómo están, de lo que parecen vistos desde fuera; prácticamente pegados, Mike con la cara roja, los ojos brillantes, la pajarita puesta pero la camisa arrugada, y no puede permitir que Louis piense que- o alguien piense algo que se asemeje a la verdad y le coge del brazo y le mete en uno de los cubículos. Mike le mira asustado y va a preguntar pero Harvey le pone la mano sobre la boca y le pega contra la pared, y hay algo en sus pupilas que se dilata, pero Harvey no quiere pensar en ello y al momento ya no puede porque escuchan la puerta.

**

Mike quiere saber qué pone en el móvil de Harvey, para empezar. Tampoco estaría mal saber por qué exactamente le ha metido Harvey aquí, porque si es para esconderse, de qué y por qué, y- 

Lo mismo es que está demasiado borracho y se está perdiendo algo. 

Deja de importar porque su sentido común se está viendo un poco limitado a la hora de maniobrar con pensamientos complejos, tiene la mano de Harvey tapándole la boca, dedos largos y fuertes sujetándole la mandíbula. No duele, pero a Mike se le ocurre que quizá no importaría que doliera un poco, que le hiciera sentir algo por cómo ha estado los últimos meses, emocionalmente entumecido, como si le hubieran quitado una extremidad y le obligaran a verla _todos los días_.

Louis silba a dos metros de ellos, murmura entre dientes, y se escucha una cremallera y el sonido del agua al correr, y Harvey cambia de postura y, Mike tiene que retorcerse para apartarse de su pierna y que no note nada, porque sabe que no podría soportar la vergüenza de que Harvey viera lo que realmente siente. 

Le mira mal por moverse, y no se separa hasta que vuelven a oír la puerta. Harvey le deja libre, entonces, y se apoya en la otra pared. 

Coge aire un par de veces y clava los ojos en los suyos.

—Esta conversación termina por hoy. 

Y desaparece del servicio como una exhalación.

**

Harvey sale del servicio a tiempo para aplaudir el final del brindis e incluso coge una copa de champán y la choca con la de Donna, pero ella no se lo traga. 

—¿Me vas a decir qué ha pasado ahí?

Él le mira mal. 

—Qué va a pasar. ¿Para qué narices me mandas un mensaj-

—Por favor, Harvey. Estáte enfadado si quieres pero no me subestimes. No has hablado con Mike en todo este tiempo, no iba a permitir que Louis os jodiera la única vez que podéis hacerlo.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeña en que hable con él? 

Ella bebe un trago y le mira con cautela.

—¿Quién se empeña?

—Tú, para empezar. Además, ya hablo con él. 

—Es la primera vez que te digo nada y lo sabes. Y sí, hablas con él. Pero no os _decís_ nada —replica—. Déjalo, Harvey, y haz lo que quieras. Es lo que siempre has hecho igualmente. 

—Claro que sí. Y es lo que pienso seguir haciendo. ¿De qué maldito lado estás, Donna?

Ella le mira, por primera vez en toda la conversación porque no se puede creer lo que le está preguntando. 

—Del tuyo, Harvey. Siempre estoy del tuyo. Voy a airearme un poco que aquí el aire está viciado. 

Le deja con la palabra en la boca.

**

Saluda a los de seguridad del hotel donde están y sale al frío de la calle, que le sienta bien. Harvey a veces es tan... obtuso. Es repetir la historia de Scottie, que ahora trabaja en Londres y no viene nunca a Nueva York porque le quedó bastante claro lo que había ahí para ella. 

Mike aparece doblando la esquina y con la peor pinta de lo que Donna le ha visto en meses. Va hacia él, con los tacones resonando cuando sale de la alfombra que cubre la entrada, y no deja que se acerque más. 

—Tú, te vas a tu casa. 

—Pero Jessica...

—Si entras así ahora mismo y hablas a Jessica seguramente te despida. ¡Taxi!

—Pero Donna, Harvey...

—Shh —mira alrededor pero no hay nadie —. Lo sé, Mike. Vete a casa, date una ducha, y métete en la cama. Mañana hablamos cuando dejes de parecer una destilería. 

Le da un billete al taxista y le dice la dirección de Mike antes de que él sea capaz de abrir la boca.

—¿Cómo...?

—¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que yo lo sé todo, Mike? Me debes veinte pavos. Mañana hablamos.

Asiente y ella cierra la puerta de un golpe.

**

Quizá es por lo que dijo Mike en el baño, quizá porque Harvey estaba harto del esfuerzo de odiar a Mike cada vez que le veía, pero la tensión parece haberse relajado alrededor de ellos, y el ambiente comienza a hacerse un poco más respirable. No es que hablen más, tampoco, pero a veces coinciden en el ascensor y Mike puede hacer una broma y Harvey es más de poner los ojos en blanco que de ignorarle. 

Harvey se pasa el tiempo decidiendo si está siendo débil por ello, pero llega un punto que no se ve realmente capaz de volver a no hablarle o no mirarle, así que se conforma con la situación actual, ignora los esfuerzos de Mike por internarse en cualquier tema más allá del trabajo y evita cualquier posibilidad de quedarse con él a solas. 

Debería ser fácil. 

Y es entonces cuando llega el caso Boothe y todos sus esfuerzos se van a la mierda.

** 

El caso Boothe llega al bufete como uno cualquiera y, de hecho, Harvey lo coge casi por casualidad. Para cuando se da cuenta del trabajo que les va a representar está metido hasta el cuello y tiene que revisar todas las cuentas de la empresa durante veinte años buscando un patrón. Saben que ha desaparecido dinero todo este tiempo pero es como un maldito puzzle, y sin la visión general de qué era lo que el jefe de finanzas de la empresa había hecho, se hace imposible defender correctamente de la denuncia por despido improcedente.

Al parecer el maldito bastardo está seguro de que es imposible encontrarlo, y ha tenido las narices de exigir el dinero de la indemnización, que después de veinte años es una cantidad nada despreciable. Por supuesto su cliente no está dispuesta a pagarla.

Harvey tiene una estantería entera llena de libros de cuentas y solo un día y medio para leerlo todo.

—Creo que necesitas ayuda de alguien en concreto, Harvey. 

—Puedo hacerlo yo, Donna. 

—¿Vas a perder también este caso por tu orgullo?

Se gira hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.

—¿También? No he perdido ningún caso hasta ahora.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco. 

—Hablaba de Mike —responde, airada, y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Sigues con eso?

—Al menos acepta que ahora mismo le necesitas.

Hay cosas que sólo se permite mostrar con ella. Porque Donna ha visto lo bueno, lo malo, el principio y el fin de Harvey Specter y si sigue con él es porque lo sabe y le quiere no solo a pesar de sus fallos, sino incluso por ellos.

—No sé cómo hacerlo, Donna.

Ella se permite una sonrisa pequeña. 

—Para qué soy tu secretaria si no te puedo ayudar en eso.

**

Son sólo las ocho y aún así pilla a Mike justo entrando al ascensor. Entra por los pelos y él se quita los cascos con expresión extrañada.

—Sabes que el ascensor vuelve a subir, verdad. No me lo llevo para siempre. 

—Ja, ja. Espera, déjame que recupere el aliento que si no no puedo reírme de tu hilarante chiste con propiedad.

Él le ofrece agua del botellín que lleva en la mano pero lo rechaza con un gesto.

—¿Cómo que te vas tan pronto? 

—Lo que me queda puedo repasarlo en casa y traerlo mañana. 

—Tengo una buena y una mala noticia.

Han llegado abajo y ella le agarra del brazo. 

—Dime la mala —contesta, alzando una ceja.

—Me parece que no te vas a casa.

—¿Y la buena?

—Tendrás la satisfacción de luchar contra las injusticias. 

A Donna le duele un poco la mezcla de confusión y esperanza en la cara de Mike. Como si no se lo creyera. 

—Pero hoy no ha entrado nada nuevo excepto lo de Har- —se le corta el aire cuando se da cuenta de lo que significa. Donna asiente—. ¿Harvey quiere que trabaje con él? 

—Hasta Batman necesita a Robin a veces.

**

Es incómodo, es raro y es terriblemente desesperante intentar hablar con Harvey sin dejar de pensar en que no es como si fueran ellos, ya. Mike mide sus palabras al milímetro, Harvey es correcto pero seco, sin ese trasfondo que le hacía no tomárselo en serio. Pero le da trabajo, y al menos hablan. 

Bajo toda la tensión, Mike no puede evitar sentirse aliviado. Coge la caja y duda, porque antes se hubiera quedado trabajando con él, pero ahora no cree tener el derecho. Harvey levanta la cabeza y le mira, con expresión extraña, y después con entendimiento y una dureza que emerge la superficie. 

No saber leerle como antes es lo más desesperante. 

—Si ves algo me dices.

—Cuando vea algo, querrás decir —porque Mike sigue siendo quien es.

Harvey pone los ojos en blanco y por un segundo las cosas vuelven a su lugar.

—Cuando lo vea te diré.

Mike sonríe. 

Tres horas más tarde, no sonríe tanto. Tiene solo el veinte por ciento de los datos en la cabeza y hay ciertas cuentas que se repiten pero hasta ahora parecen todas correctas. Mike siente que algo se le escapa, que le faltan conocimientos para conseguir entender qué está memorizando. Pasa las páginas y se frota los ojos, mirando la hora con desesperación. 

El reloj avanza, inexorable. 

**

Cuando Donna llega a las ocho Mike tiene una cara de concentración tal que piensa que realmente está dormido con los ojos abiertos hasta que levanta la cabeza y le sonríe. Hay algo delirante en esa sonrisa y Donna sabe que es esa especie de borrachera que ataca cuando uno empieza a sobrepasar su límite personal de horas sin dormir. 

Reparte la primera taza de café y Mike le mira como si fuera una aparición.

—Oh, Donna, eres la luz de mi vida, fuego de-

Ella le mira, incrédula.

—Lolita, ¿de verdad? ¿No se te ocurre ninguna otra cosa menos...?

—No, lo siento mucho. Era eso o una cita de Terminator, y ninguna expresa gratitud.

Ríe a su pesar y se dirige al despacho de Harvey, dejando en su propia mesa su café y entrando sin llamar.

—Aún nada, por lo que veo. 

—Necesito alguien que sea capaz de ver algo en lo que MIke ha encontrado, pero...

Le pasa el café y alza una ceja.

—Y no se lo pedís a Louis porque...

Harvey pone los ojos en blanco. 

—Por dios, Harvey, vete ahora mismo a su despacho.

—Pero...

—¡Chst!

**

El día les arrastra a ellos tres y a otros dos de primer año a repasar las notas apuntadas de Mike por todas las páginas, que ascienden a la nada despreciable cifra de quinientas cincuenta y tres. Han reducido a cuatro las posibles cuentas falsas a las que el dinero pudo ser traspasado pero parecen inquebrantables, y se dan una y otra vez con la misma pared. De alguna manera todo ha acabado extendido en parte del despacho de Louis y Mike necesita salir un segundo porque está ahí, está delante de él y no consigue dar con ello. 

Harvey le manda a casa a dormir un par de horas. Mike lo rechaza con otro café. 

Las once, las doce de la noche y los de primero desaparecen y es terriblemente obvio que si pudiera Louis se quedaría, pero hoy le es imposible. Se lleva los datos igualmente para mirarlos. 

Mike no ve a Harvey y asume que está en su despacho. Él se encierra un segundo en el archivo, intentando alejarse unos minutos, intentando pensar. 

Es en realidad un gran lugar, el archivo, para pasar desapercibido (o esconderse, para qué lo va a negar) si encuentras una esquina sin ángulos visibles desde la fotocopiadora.

Mike también sabe que es un lugar perfecto para otras cosas.

Escucha la puerta que se abre y pasos que van hacia él. Suspira y pone la cabeza entre las manos, apoyando los codos en las rodillas, sentado como está en una caja dura que le hace daño en las nalgas.

Harvey aparece por la esquina. Tiene dos perritos calientes.

—Pensé que tendrías hambre. 

Y Mike no lo ha pensado hasta ahora, porque ha picoteado un par de barritas de la máquina y lleva café encima como para causar taquicardia a la totalidad de la población un estado de los pequeños, pero su estómago _ruge_ literalmente ante el olor de las salsas y lo coge con un gemido de agradecimiento.

—No sabía cuánta hambre tenía. Ahora quiero comer cien.

Harvey sonríe.

—Creo que te entiendo. 

No han hablado demasiado, realmente, en las ya más de veinticuatro horas que llevan trabajando juntos. Duele, pero ahí, en archivo, donde nadie les ve,se siente por un momento como si no hubiera cambiado nada.

—Hemos reducido las cuentas de diez mil a cuatro —gruñe Harvey, limpiándose con la servilleta—. ¿Por qué narices nos está costando tanto esto último?

—No lo sé. Creo que —traga, intentando ordenar sus ideas— creo que el problema es que no estamos buscando bien. Es decir... —continúa, agradeciendo con una sonrisa la servilleta que le pasa—, si yo fuera él y tuviera algo así planeado lo haría, no sé. 

—De manera que nadie te pudiera pillar. 

—¿Sabes en lo que esto me hace pensar?

—Sorpréndeme.

—En que tenemos una puta zanahoria delante de la nariz y no somos capaces de ver más allá. Nos está engañando, nos preguntamos cuál de las cuatro es cuando...

Mierda.

—Mierda. Son las cuatro. 

Harvey se levanta de un salto. 

—Yo me ocupo de hacer venir a Louis otra vez, tú mira las coindicencias de transferencias entre las cuatro cuentas.

**

La oficina parece llena de zombis al día siguiente, excepto Harvey, por supuesto, que a pesar de haber dormido cuatro horas justas en tres días está ilegalmente guapo. 

El caso Boothe se gana limpiamente, sin necesidad de juicios, y el denunciante sale de la oficina con el rabo entre las piernas y las orejas gachas, con la suerte de que no le vayan a devolver el palo acusándolo de fraude. La presidenta de la empresa les da las gracias a todos y, cuando se entera, va específicamente al puesto de Mike y le agradece en persona. 

MIke sonríe y baja los ojos y cuando ella se va es terriblemente obvio que busca con la mirada a Harvey para compartir la sonrisa. 

Cuando no le encuentra, la cara que pone le rompe a Donna el corazón. 

**

En realidad, la mayoría del tiempo Mike está bien. No es como si se pasara el día pensando en lo desgraciado que es, o en lo triste que está, o en lo mal que le va. Simplemente se deja llevar, llena el tiempo con trabajo, a veces hasta se toma alguna cerveza con Harold. Algunos fines de semana Donna aparece en su casa, una mañana con una bolsa de donuts, alguna tarde con una pila de documentos por revisar. 

Mike agradece ambas cosas con la misma intensidad.

No hablan de Harvey. Pasan por su nombre de puntillas cuando es obligatorio nombrarle. 

Es solo que, a veces, bueno. Son momentos que le vienen no sabe de dónde, cuando a veces Harvey pasa por delante de él y no le mira directamente pero Mike no puede dejar de notar que le está _no mirando_ queriendo, forzado, y aunque han vuelto a coincidir en clientes, Mike nota que Harvey se mantiene distante, frío, marcando las distancias.

Quizá es incluso peor que cuando su contacto era nulo, porque tenerle así de cerca sin poder ser él mismo, con el miedo a decir algo que rompa el equilibrio precario sobre el que navegan es diez veces más complicado.

El estado de tensión constante es una maldita tortura. Y por eso le pasa, en esos momentos, que se siente un poco sobrepasado, es casi excesivo, y tiene que ir al servicio, lavarse la cara, respirar hondo.

No ha tenido ningún ataque igual de fuerte que el primero, ni se queda sin respiración, pero solo el recuerdo hace que le apriete la corbata.

**

Harvey vigila a Mike. No se olvida de su expresión en aquel baño, ni de cómo intentó ocultarlo después, del sudor frío en su cuello. 

Vigila cuándo entra y sale de la oficina, y durante, se preocupa si le ve desaparecer repentinamente. Una vez le sigue al servicio pero cuando llega no hay nadie. Hace como que sale, tres pasos hacia la puerta y la abre y la cierra, quedándose dentro.

Tras la puerta de uno de los cubículos, escucha un suspiro y un par de respiraciones claramente destinadas a controlarse. 

Aprieta la mandíbula. Odia esa necesidad de saber si está bien, de saber si le pasa cada semana, o cada día, odia no poder preguntarlo y odia querer hacerlo. 

Un viernes ya no puede más, y se presenta en su barrio. Pasa diez minutos en el taxi mientras se decide, pero en el piso de Mike hay luz y Harvey ve su silueta y es que _necesita_ saber.

El portal está, como siempre, roto, y se abre con un ligero empujón. La puerta de Mike le trae una oleada de recuerdos difícil de ocultar.

Harvey coge aire. _Toc, toc._

**

A Mike el sonido de la puerta le pilla saliendo de la ducha. Grita "ya voy, ya voy" cuando suena por segunda vez y se pone los vaqueros que tiene tirados y una camiseta por el camino. Le chorrea el pelo por la nuca y agita la cabeza como un perro, reprimiendo un escalofrío según abre la puerta. 

Se queda sin habla cuando le ve, la expresión indescifrable. 

Intenta decir algo y le sale un gallo. Harvey alza las cejas, hay una ligera burla en sus ojos.

Carraspea.

—¿Ha pasado algo? Me puedo vestir en diez mi-

—No ha pasado nada. O al menos nada nuevo. ¿Me vas a dejar aquí fuera toda la noche? Porque a tu vecina le va a dar una tortícolis de mirar por la mirilla de su puerta.

Mike pone los ojos en blanco.

—La estará limpiando, como siempre dice.

Se aparta y le hace un gesto con el brazo para que le siga.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? Tengo la botella que trajiste por ahí, ya sabes que no me termina de ir.

Harvey niega.

—Una cerveza me iría bien.

Mike va a por ella y agradece internamente el sonido ambiente que da la televisión encendida. Vuelve con las cervezas y cuando le pasa el botellín se rozan sus dedos. Se sitúa al lado de la ventana.

—¿Has venido aquí solo para beberte mis cervezas?

Harvey le pega un trago y la deja sobre la mesa. Se quita la chaqueta y obvia, por una vez, el recurrente reproche sobre poner un perchero en la casa. La deja sobre el sofá y le encara.

**

—No era el primero, ¿verdad?

Mike le mira confuso.

—Cuando te vi en el baño, la otra vez. No era el primer ataque que te daba.

No es realmente una pregunta, pero igualmente Mike aparta los ojos, negando con la cabeza.

—Donna no lo sabe.

Seguramente después del intento de sonsacárselo sospecha algo, igualmente, pero le quedó suficientemente claro que no tenía ni idea. Sobre todo porque sabe que se lo hubiera dicho.

Y eso lo sabe también Mike, claro.

—Donna no lo sabe todo. Qué quieres, Harvey. Te lo hubiera contado y no me apetecía que sintieras que quería dar, no sé, pena o algo. 

—No pensaría eso de-

Mike le interrumpe, y el tono amargo de su voz le raspa por dentro, bajo los pulmones.

—Eso no lo sé, ahora, Harvey. 

—¿Y no lo has hablado con nadie? No sé, por eso de evitar que te pasar algo más grave.

—Joder. ¿Y con quién lo iba a hablar? Donna estaba descartada. No me —traga saliva, como si le costara pronunciarlo—, tú y yo no estábamos en los mejores términos. 

—¿Y Rachel? —pregunta, porque no puede evitarlo. 

—Desde, bueno. Desde hace un tiempo hemos mantenido una relación cordial que no incluye hablar fuera de la oficina. 

Es tan fácil saber lo que pasó. Se lo lee en la maldita cara.

—Mike...

—Qué, Harvey. ¿Se lo cuento a Louis? ¿A Jessica? No afectan a mi rendimiento en la oficina, así que no le tiene que importar a nadie. Ya se pasarán. Ya se pasaron la otra vez. 

—¿La otra vez?

—Después del. Del accidente. No tiene importancia ya.No te creas que es todo por -señala el espacio que les separa - fue... Me di cuenta de que había acabado alejando de mí sistemáticamente a todos los que me importaban. Y sabes una cosa, Harvey.

No. No sabe, ni quiere, porque si le está doliendo a él ver así a Mike no sabe qué es lo que puede estar pensando él mismo.

—Qué —espeta, contra su voluntad.

—Que era mucho más fácil cuando otros eran los malos.

**

(no era el primero y Mike lo recuerda como si le hubiera pasado a otra persona que no era él).

(el primero le dio cuando llegó a casa tras estar con Rachel. Se habían vestido y se habían mirado, y Mike tuvo que huir porque el secreto que ya no lo era pendía entre ellos con toneladas de peso. 

Llegó a casa y se estrelló contra la puerta del baño de lo rápido que iba, vomitó hasta casi ahogarse y empezaba a dejar de respirar, las lágrimas le ardían en los ojos, el estómago se le contrayó hasta dolerle.

Se desnudó corriendo y se metió a la ducha. Tardó veinte minutos en salir, con las piernas aún temblando y no era capaz de recordar nada de lo que había pasado y a la vez todo lo veía con estúpida claridad. 

Solo era capaz de pensar en qué diría Harvey si supiera lo que acaba de pasar con Rachel. Que su secreto había sido finalmente revelado. Puede que ya no le importase, pensaba. Puede que Mike acabase de joder lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida.

Desnudo y mojado y aún temblando, lanzó todo lo que había sobre el lavabo al suelo con un gruñido)

**  
Ya está, piensa Mike, ya lo ha dicho. No es todo pero ha desenterrado un esqueleto y se siente terriblemente aliviado, como si eso cambiase algo. Porque lo peor era darse cuenta de que aunque había hecho las cosas creyendo en que era lo correcto, no se sentía así. Se sentía el malo de la película, con Harvey, con Rachel, y no sabía cómo hacer para que volviera a ser como antes. 

Está desorientado en la situación, y quiere pedir perdón y a la vez no quiere, y quiere sacar la bandera blanca pero no encuentra fuerzas para hacerlo (no sobrio, al menos, y considera que un intento patético y borracho no cuenta, la verdad). Piensa en todas las veces que tuvo que perdonar a Trevor, una y otra vez, y en cómo lo hacía él (aparecía en su casa con la sonrisa enorme, unas pizzas, unas cervezas, un poco de hierba, todo ayudaba) pero imitarle le parece barato y sucio y además piensa que despreciaría a Harvey haciendo lo mismo que él. 

—Hubiera hecho algo ilegal si me lo hubieras pedido. Hubiera hecho —engloba el aire de alrededor con las manos. Cualquier cosa, piensa—si eso no hubiera significado el fin de ambas carreras. El fin de nosotros, aunque, bueno, de alguna manera lo fue igualmente. 

Le mira a los ojos en el reflejo de la ventana. La presencia de Harvey, silenciosa a sus espaldas, es intoxicante. No sabe si está tan cerca como le nota o se lo imagina todo. Suena enfadado cuando habla. Dolido. 

—Lo sé, Mike. Maldita sea, ya lo sé.

**

Harvey lo dice sin querer, en realidad, para que se calle. Frunce los labios porque hay cosas que no le gusta decir en alto y preferiría que Mike no le hubiera dicho nada, porque es aún más difícil. Se ha puesto detrás de él y prácticamente roza el hombro contra su pecho. No se ha dado cuenta de acercarse, nunca se da. Es como un puto imán, el centro de la gravedad sobre la que orbita Harvey.

Le da tiempo a arrepentirse hasta que Mike se da la vuelta, asustado por el tono de su voz, vehemente y un poco ronco, y la mirada que tiene derrumba una vez más todas las barreras de Harvey, la autoprotección, la desconfianza, caen una detrás de otra y no debería sorprenderle porque su autocontrol siempre ha flaqueado con Mike, desde que le contrató poniendo en riesgo su carrera hasta que literalmente le puso por delante de ella. 

El corazón le martillea en el pecho, y están cerca, como aquel día, como tantos días, están casi pegados y Mike hace un amago de subir la mano a saber dónde; Harvey mira la mano, mira a sus ojos de nuevo, mira a la boca y se queda un segundo de más, atrapado; Mike se lame los labios y ahí se acaba todo el control que podía tener; antes de darse cuenta está besándole, hunde la lengua en su boca, le engancha del pelo de la nuca y estira para que abra los labios. 

**

Mike deja de pensar, porque Harvey Specter no besa. No se puede llamar beso a arrasarle con todo, la boca, el cuerpo, las manos. Mike se desborda por un momento, por todos los momentos ocultos, por las miradas escondidas, por los gestos reprimidos. 

Quiere decirle que espere, que es demasiado, pero entonces siente el tirón en el pelo y pierde el norte, el suelo bajo sus pies y se agarra a la camisa de Harvey como si fuera lo único que le sujeta en ese momento. Gruñen el uno contra el otro, Harvey sigue con la mano en su pelo, baja el pulgar y acaricia su cuello, lo deja encima del pulso. 

Mike sube la mano hasta la corbata de Harvey y el tacto es suave contra sus dedos, los sube hasta el nudo y lo desliza hacia abajo, se la termina de quitar con las dos manos y empieza con los botones; abre uno, dos y desliza la lengua y los dientes por su mandíbula, dibujan una ese larga por su cuello y repasa las clavículas, muerde en la piel tirante entre ellas y desata los restantes espoleado por los suspiros de Harvey contra su oreja. 

Levanta la mirada y hay un momento en el que cree que podría avergonzarse a sí mismo corriéndose solo mirando a Harvey con la camisa abierta, con marcas en el pecho, los labios rojos y algo salvaje en los ojos marrones. 

—Dios, Harvey.

Harvey no contesta, pero le mira a los ojos y termina de quitarse la camisa, le coge la cara con las manos y le besa, y hay una intensidad diferente, desesperada, le deja a Mike en carne viva y como si le partiese en dos. 

Basta, le quiere decir, porque no puede más. No puede dejar de pensar en los meses de vacío, en estar solo, en los ahogos inesperados, le está dando demasiado. 

(le viene a la mente aquella frase de la película en que se decía que cada persona era como una caja de cerillas y que cada una de ellas debía ser encendida por otra persona, que dispare el detonador que encienda la cerilla; que si no se encendía ninguno la caja podía humedecerse; y cómo se remarcaba especialmente que no se encendieran todas a la vez porque podría producir un resplandor de tal intensidad que podía producir la muerte)

Ahora se siente así, como si todo su interior estuviese ardiendo de un fogonazo imposible, cegador, _Harvey_.

**  
Es intoxicante el sabor de Mike en sus labios, su tacto en los dedos, el olor colándose por sus fosas nasales, le caen gotas desde su pelo aún mojado y le causan escalofríos en comparación con el volcán que es Mike, cuyos dedos pasean sobre sus costillas, que se deja llevar por Harvey, que hace que le tiemblen un poco las piernas. 

Harvey termina de quitarse la camisa y agarra la camiseta vieja de Mike para dejarle también como se siente él, expuesto, desnudo; Mike levanta los brazos cuando nota lo que quiere y no opone resistencia. 

Pasa las manos por detrás de los hombros y las baja por los omóplatos, acariciando la columna mientras se aprieta un poco contra él, y llega abajo, más abajo, y tiene que contenerse un momento porque cuando mete los dedos bajo la cinturilla húmeda de los vaqueros no encuentra más que piel suave.

Disimula la debilidad y el nuevo tirón que le da su entrepierna con una risa. 

—No llevar calzoncillos es vulgar hasta para ti, Mike. 

—Si prefieres la próxima vez salgo desnudo. 

Harvey gruñe porque ahora es en lo único que puede pensar, en Mike desnudo bajo él, en rozarse hasta dejarse marcas, revolcarse como animales en la moqueta sucia, follar hasta olvidarlo todo. Le desata los botones y el sonido resuena en la habitación, y las uñas de Mike se clavan en su espalda cuando mete la mano y le cubre con ella, sin moverse, solo notándola dura y palpitante contra su palma. 

Repasa la punta con el pulgar solo por confirmar si está húmeda y Mike _gime_ contra su boca y le empuja hacia atrás en dirección al sofá. Harvey se deshace de los zapatos con los dedos de los pies, deja que se quite los pantalones. 

Mike le agarra de la muñeca casi repentinamente y Harvey está a punto de preguntarle si le ha hecho daño pero no es eso, Mike respira una, dos, tres veces contra su hombro y ríe, ahogado. 

—Es... joder, eres demasiado —confiesa, mordiéndole la piel que alcanza— pero no voy a correrme sin que ni siquiera te hayas quitado los pantalones.

—No es una competición, Mike. 

— _Such lies, Lucius_. Contigo todo lo es.

—Desnudo y citando Harry Potter, has tocado fondo.

Y entonces la sonrisa de Mike se vuelve, a falta de otra palabra, malvada.

**

—Aún puedo ir más abajo, sabes.

Le suelta la muñeca y le empieza a desatar el cinturón, le mira a los ojos y Harvey apoya el culo contra el sofá. Después del cinto va, con lentitud desesperante, el botón y la cremallera del pantalón; lo baja un poco y apoya por un segundo los labios sobre su polla; la tela en vez de amortiguar la sensación de calor la multiplica, la humedad hace que se le contraiga el estómago y le urgen las ganas de sujetarle del cuello y _apretarle_ contra él. 

Mike respira y el calor se cuela por el algodón y le termina de bajar los pantalones, y cuando ya están abajo es cuando empieza a deslizar los dedos por el borde del calzoncillo, lo levanta y los baja de un tirón.

Harvey solo puede pensar en todas las veces que alguien dice en una película "no mires hacia abajo" porque está el precipicio bajo ellos, y se siente un poco así porque el aliento de Mike está _demasiado_ cerca y sabe que no debería, no debería hacerlo pero cuando se mete la punta en la boca y nota la lengua moverse tentativamente sobre ella mira hacia abajo, poco a poco, primero la moqueta tras él, respirando hondo, después los pies de Mike, que están contraídos, salta directamente hacia el pelo y no puede evitarlo, pone la mano sobre él y enreda los dedos, sin moverla; Mike repasa una vena ligeramente marcada apretando con la lengua, y Harvey casi pierde el control ahí, por un segundo, cuando Mike levanta la mirada y abre la boca y deja que entre hasta donde puede. Comienza poco a poco a mover la cabeza en un ritmo irregular, Harvey sin querer echa las caderas hacia delante y Mike le pega un golpecito en la cadera. 

Le han hecho esto muchas veces y se nota lo suficiente que no es algo que Mike haga todos los días pero hay algo precisamente en el titubeo que le vuelve loco. Hace pequeños ruidos con la garganta que reverberan y que le mandan cortocircuitos directos al cerebro; hace rato que ha perdido el último pensamiento coherente.

Mike coge el ritmo y Harvey sabe que no le queda mucho, le gustaría que durara más, pero no aguanta; otra mano sube hasta sus testículos y acaricia la piel tras ellos, Harvey se encoge y aprieta la mano entre el pelo; con la otra se sujeta al sofá y se le escapan pequeños lamentos con el nombre de Mike escondido bajo la lengua.

La mano que le acariciaba desaparece y cuando abre los ojos ve cómo Mike se empieza a masturbar. Si pudiera pensar cree que le felicitaría porque conserva la capacidad de coordinar ambas manos y la boca, pero no puede, así que solo es capaz de curvarse más, apretarle un poco más el pelo y susurrar, _Mike, me- ah_.

**

Mike ha hecho muchas cosas en el sexo pero ahora mismo cree que no podría recordar nadie que le haya hecho agarrarse al borde metafórico de su orgasmo de la misma manera que Harvey en su posición actual. Se tiene que tocar, y duda de su propia coordinación pero solo con poner la mano el movimiento es automático, encuentra la cadencia y nota en la punta de la lengua una tensión diferente, levanta los ojos y Harvey está curvado hacia él, y le tira del pelo para apartarle. 

La idea de que él le está haciendo eso, que va a provocarle un orgasmo le vuela la cabeza, le desborda, tiene que apartar la boca y seguir masturbándole únicamente con la mano cuando se corre Harvey, aprieta la cabeza contra su cadera, y nota el calor del semen que cae contra su hombro. Se corre con los labios pegados a su estómago, con los músculos contraídos hasta que duelen, con el nombre de Harvey en los labios. 

**  
Dicen que lo que se dice justo antes, durante o inmediatamente después de un orgasmo no cuenta. Dicen que no hay que prometer cuando estás feliz, ni responder cuando estás enfadado, ni tomar decisiones cuando estás triste. 

Harvey se pregunta qué se supone que entonces tiene que hacer, si lo siente todo a la vez y dirigido a la misma persona. 

***

Mike se despierta y aún es de noche tras el cristal de su habitación. Lo ocurrido hace escasas horas pasa en destellos tras sus párpados y hace que se le acelere el corazón, siente como si se le fuera a salir como a los personajes de los dibujos animados. 

Está solo en la cama, pero escucha pasos en la sala. Dejó a Harvey en la ducha tras el incómodo momento post-orgasmo y se tumbó a esperar, debió quedarse dormido; lo que no es extraño a pesar de la situación, el día había tenido demasiadas vueltas. 

Se pone lo primero que pilla y sale. Harvey está sentado en el sofá, con el vaso de whisky dando vueltas en su mano. No le mira pero se aparta ligeramente a un lado, Mike ocupa el sitio libre e intenta cogerle el vaso, Harvey lo aparta y no le deja alcanzarlo.

—No hay whisky bueno para ti.

—Está en mi casa, ergo es mío, ergo ¿por qué?

—Por arrugar mis pantalones. 

—Te puedo dejar unos. 

Le mira con cara de “Mike, por favor”.

—Mike, por favor. 

Se ríe. 

—Bueno, te los bajo a la tintorería por la mañana. O le decimos a Donna que te los traiga. 

—Tu discreción me abruma. Y no utilices a Donna, eso solo lo puedo hacer yo. 

—Iba a venir de todas maneras. 

—¿Donna? 

Mike se adelanta y coge la cerveza de la mesa, que debe estar caliente y saber horrible, pero le pega un trago igualmente. 

Ambos ponen la misma cara de asco. 

—Suele venir. A veces vemos alguna peli juntos, comemos pizza y —suspira— nos esforzamos mucho en no hablar de ti. 

Se le escapa una pequeña carcajada. 

—No me esperaba el arranque de sinceridad.

—Ya no me queda mucho más por decir —confiesa, encogiéndose de hombros.

El silencio se expande entre ellos. En el piso de arriba, alguien tira de la cadena. Mike empieza a odiar este piso.

—Creo —comienza Harvey, tragando saliva—, creo que al final estaba más enfadado conmigo que contigo. 

—¿Por qué?

Da más vueltas al vaso en la mano, lo pone a contraluz, mira a Mike de reojo. 

—Porque ya te había perdonado. En, a saber, en algún momento lo hice. Y lo odiaba. 

—Cualquiera lo hubiera dicho.

No puede evitar el sarcasmo que se desliza en su tono. 

—He dicho que te había perdonado, no que lo hubiera hecho queriendo. 

Mike le mira un segundo y se pregunta cómo tiene que ser ser Harvey Specter, las capas y las capas para protegerse del exterior, pretenciosidad para ocultar los fallos, seguridad aplastante para superarlos. 

Le admira casi más de lo que le quiere.

—Harvey.

—Qué. 

—Quédate a dormir. 

Es impulsivo, es ridículo y es lo único que puede decir. Levanta los escudos, deja que Harvey le vea, deja de ocultar lo que sabe que debe estar viendo en sus ojos. 

Harvey se lo piensa un largo minuto. Al final se permite una ínfima sonrisa. Lleva una mano a la nuca de Mike, aprieta un poco, acaricia el cuello con el pulgar.

—Tampoco tengo ropa con la que irme. 

**

**EPÍLOGO** (o lo que tarda Donna en darse cuenta)

El lunes de Donna comienza como cualquier otro. Ha descansado de una manera inusual el fin de semana porque por un lado, recibió un mensaje de Mike cancelando la cita. Cree que mintió porque no es bueno haciéndolo ni por mensaje (demasiada excusa que no ha preguntado) pero si eso significa que está acompañado puede ser una buena noticia. 

Está preocupada tras las preguntas de Harvey del otro día. Se apunta mentalmente hacerle algún interrogatorio durante la semana, a poder ser a primera hora: tiene los reflejos bajo mínimos hasta las diez.

Tampoco estuvo con Harvey, y eso sí que es algo más raro, porque le cortó demasiado rápido incluso para sus estándares después de decirle que no, que no estaba en casa y que hablaban el lunes. 

Sigue pensando que es mucha coincidencia, porque les conoce y ninguno tiene tanta vida social como para coincidir precisamente la misma mañana. Su instinto no suele fallar pero esta vez no tiene mucho sentido. Y si por fin están hablando, porque el otro día Harvey estaba francamente nervioso cuando le preguntó por Mike, pues que así sea. 

Ya es hora, de todas maneras. 

Deja el café en la mesa y saluda a Harvey cuando pasa por delante de ella. Le da el repaso habitual y le mira, entrecerrando los ojos. 

—Esa corbata... ¿cuánto hacía que no te ponías esa corbata? ¿Con quién has estado el fin de semana? Vamos a tu despacho y me lo cuentas.

—No, tengo que trabajar. Podías hacerlo tú también. Será como un juego llamado "Vayamos a la oficina a trabajar, Donna Paulsen".

—Uhhh, sarcasmo de tres frases, te gusta, eh.

Harvey hace un aspaviento.

—Shush, venga, a tu sitio. 

—¿Alguna vez te ha funcionado eso conmigo?

—No cejaré en mi empeño. 

Es entonces cuando aparece Mike en la entrada y Donna atisba algo diferente en Harvey, y _definitivamente_ algo que hacía mucho que no había visto en Mike cuando mira hacia ellos y sonríe. 

Las piezas encajan en algo que debería sorprender a Donna, pero no lo hace. 

—Ja. 

—Ja, qué.

—Lo que no me digas tú se lo voy a sacar a Mike, así que vete preparándote. 

Harvey suspira y se mete en su despacho, pero a Donna le da tiempo a ver su sonrisa.

Con eso le vale.

**Author's Note:**

> La idea era un poco de sexo en el baño y se me fue totalmente de las manos. También me ha hecho engancharme al grupo Bastille. Normalmente prefiero escribir algunos drabbles como toma de contacto de un fandom para hacerme con los personajes, pero la cosa salió así, so perdonad de antemano si algo os parece OOC. Harvey Specter is hard. To write.


End file.
